He's Mine
by Sabaku no Take
Summary: Summary : Sakura dan Ino sama-sama terduduk lesu di bangku taman Kota Konoha. Dari raut wajah mereka tersirat perasaan kecewa. Ya, Sakura dan Ino. Kedua sahabat sejak kecil ini tidak pernah bertengkar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


Hola! Ini adalah fanfict pertamaku. Kuharap penikmat fanfict sekalian suka.

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Warning : AU, bashing chara, OOC (mungkin), don't like don't read

Pair : SasuXSaku atau SasuXIno? Silakan cari tahu...

NB : Di sini Naru-nya cewek.

Selamat Menikmati.

Summary : Sakura dan Ino sama-sama terduduk lesu di bangku taman Kota Konoha. Dari raut wajah mereka tersirat perasaan kecewa. Ya, Sakura dan Ino. Dua siswi kelas 8 Konoha Junior High School ini adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Dari dulu mereka tidak pernah bertengkar sampai mereka bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, adik kelas mereka. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

**He's Mine**

**By: Sabaku no Yuki (KAKA)**

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama terduduk lesu di bangku taman Kota Konoha. Dari raut wajah mereka tersirat perasaan kecewa. Ya, Sakura dan Ino. Dua siswi kelas 8 Konoha Junior High School ini adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Dari dulu mereka tidak pernah bertengkar sampai mereka bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, adik kelas mereka.

**-Flash Back**

**Konoha JHS - Kelas Sakura – Sebelum bel masuk**

"Sakura-chan, pulang sekolah nanti jadi ke mall, kan?" tanya Ino sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura.

"Jadi dong! Aku sudah tidak sabar nih," jawab Sakura, "Oh, iya! Jangan lupa bawa novelku yang kamu pinjam kemarin, ya!" Sakura menambahkan.

"Iya,iya. Ngomong-ngomong, si Tenten sama Neji kan baru jadian loh!" kata Ino.

"Masa? Kok aku nggak dikasih tau sih? Padahal kan aku temen sekelasnya Tenten," gerutu Sakura.

"Tau tuh Tenten payah."

Ino dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan membicarakan Neji dan Tenten hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

**TEEET.....TEEET...**

"Wah! Sudah bel masuk nih. Aku ke kelas ya, Sakura-chan," kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya ala Mis Universe.

"Bye!"

Walaupun Sakura dan Ini tidak seskelas tapi persahabatan mereka masih tetap terjalin.

**-Masih di kelas Sakura**

"Sakura-chan, kamu sudah belajar belum?" tanya Naruto, teman sebangku Sakura.

"Belajar? Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Denger-denger nanti Kakashi-Sensei akan mengadakan ulangan mendadak."

"Uapah!! Duh, Naru-chan aku belum belajar nih. Memangnya kamu sudah belajar?"

"Err... aku juga belum belajar."

**Tiba-tiba Kakashi-Sensei datang.**

"Anak-anak, simpan buku kalian di dalam tas masing-masing, keluarkan alat tulis, dan tutup mulut kalian karena sekarang ULANGAN," perintah Kakashi-Sensei.

'Mati aku. Haduh... pasrah deh,' batin Sakura, merana.

Ulangan pun dimulai...

-

-

-

-

-

**-Pulang sekolah**

**Sakura POV**

"Jangan lupa jam 4 sore!!" kata Ino tiba-tiba mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Aduh, Ino-chan! Mengagetkan saja. Iya aku tidak akan lupa. Lagi pula, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin me-refresh otakku," kataku geram.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Sakura-chan?"

"Huuh, tadi Kakashi-Sensei mengadakan ulangan mendadak. Otomatis nilaiku hancur deh."

"Memangnya nilaimu berapa?"

"40. Padahal Naru-chan, teman sebangkuku juga tidak belajar tapi kenapa dia bisa dapatnilai 90?" kataku frustasi.

"Sabar ya, Sakura- chan," hibur Ino sambil mengelus pundakku.

"Iya, iya. Terima kasih ya, Ino-chan."

Lalu kami berjalan menjauhdari gedung sekolah yang menyebalkan itu. Ketika sedang asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba sorang anak laki-laki menabrak kami berdua.

**BUKK!!**

"Eh, maaf senpai. Saya buru-buru," kata anak laki-laki itu langsung membungkuk dan segera berlalu.

Pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari laki-laki itu. Wajahnya yang dingin, tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi, rambutnya yang bergaya emo, semua bagian dari tubuhnya membuatku terpesona. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Aku yakin wajahku sekarang lebih merah dari pada tomat.

"Haloo! Kamu baik-baik saja kan, Sakura-chan?" suara Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh... yang menabrak kita tdi itu..."

"Oh, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Dia murid kelas 7, satu ekskul denganku."

Apa? Satu ekskul? Berarti Ino sudah mengenalnya dong. Jangan sampai Ino menyukainya juga. Sasuke hanya milikku.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok."

Lalu kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

**Ino POV**

Horay! Tadi Sasuke-kun menabrakku. Senangnya... Tapi kelihatannya Sakura menyukai Sasuke-kun. Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Sasuke hanya milikku.

"Sampai ketemu nanti ya, Sakura-chan," kataku seraya membuka pintu gerbang rumahku.

"Sampai nanti, Ino-chan," balasnya.

Aku segera masuk ke rumahku dan bergegas ganti baju.

"Waktu senggang gini enaknya ngapain, ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke salon untuk mempercantik diriku. Siapa tahu Sasuke bisa tertarik padaku. Segera kulangkahkan kaki menuju salon.

**-Pukul 03.55**

**Normal POV**

"Duh, sudah jam segini nih! Langsung ke mall aja deh," kata Ino bergegas menuju mall.

**-Mall**

"Ino-chan lama banget sih," gerutu Sakura.

"Hosh! Maaf Sakura-chan,aku terlambat," kata Ino yang baru datang.

"Hmmm... iya, iya tidak apa-apa. Untung saja filmnya belum dimulai. Kamu bawa novelku, kan?"

"Iya bawa. Nih, makasih ya," kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan novel dari tasnya.

Sakura dan Ino segera memasuki gedung bioskop. Ini adalah salah satu hobi mereka, yaitu nonton film yang melankolis alias mengharu biru seperti telenovela.

"Hiks...hiks...filmnya sedih banget ya, Sakura-chan," komentar Ino sambil melangkah keluar dari bioskop.

"Hiks...hiks...sruuut... iya..." kata Sakura sambil nyusut ingus.

Setelah asyik nonton, mereka pun segera pulang.

**-Keesokan harinya, di sekolah.**

**Sakura POV**

Sekarang lagi jam pelajaran kosong. Enaknya ngapain ya? Oh, iya! Aku harus ikut ekskul basket (ekskul yang diikuti Ino) supaya aku bisa mendekati Sasuke-kun. Kalau tidak salah, Tenten dan Naru-chan juga mengikuti ekskul basket.

"Eeh, Naru-chan. Kamu ikut ekskul baske, kan?"

"Iya, memangnya ada apa, Saku-chan?"

"Ano, aku juga ingin ikut."

"Oh, kalau begitu kamu datang saja ke latihan kami sore nanti pukul 3."

"Hanya itu? Kalau begitu terima kasih ya, Naru-chan."

"Iya jangan sungkan."

"Naru-chan, aku boleh curhat tidak?"

"Silakan saja. Memangnya tentang apa?"

"Err... aku... sedang jatuh cinta.."

"Waw!!! Sakura-chan, kamu harus segera mendapatkan pemuda itu," kata Naru berapi-api.

"Pasti akan kudapatkan," kataku ikut semangat, "Tapi..." tambahku.

"Tapi kenapa, Saku-chan?"

"Aku punya saingan (baca : Ino)"

"Tenang saja, Saku-chan. Aku yakin kamu yang akan di pilih pemuda itu. Kau kan cantik dan menarik," puji Naru. Otomatis kepercayaan diriku naik 100%.

"Ah Naru, bisa saja."

"Memangnya, pemuda yang kamu suka dan sainganmu itu siapa sih?"

"Eh, kalau itu sih rahasia."

"Ah, Saku-chan pelit," Naru memanyunkan bibirnya, "Tapi, tdak apa-apa deh, nanti kalau sudah jadian, jangan lupa mentraktirku semangkuk ramen, ya!"

"Iya, iya."

Ketika sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Naru, tiba-tiba bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku ingin ke kelas Ino, ah. Eits, tunggu dulu. Dari pada ke kelas Ino lebih baik aku mencari Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya aku pergi ke areal kelas 7. Di sana cukup ramai. Aku jadi sulit menemukannya.

"Bukan...bukan...bukan...aha! Itu dia," gumamku pelan karena takut ketahuan kalau aku sedang memata-matai adik kelas. Malu dong kalau ketahuan.

Sesegera mungkin aku mengambil posisi agar aku dapat mengamatinya.

"Aneh, anak itu kok tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain?" kataku heran melihat Sasuke-kun hanya duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Saat aku sedang asyik memandangi Sasuke, tiba-tiba Ino muncul. Sepertinya ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ternyata benar, Ino menghampiri Sasuke.

"Bicara apa sih mereka? Duh, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aku harus lebih dekat lagi."

Saat aku sedang mengendap-endap, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Otomatis aku langsung menengok ke belakang. Ternyata itu adalah...

**To be continued.....**


End file.
